


Two Year Anniversary

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years, it was time. If only they didn't go in alone, she would still be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, whose ready to hate me? Warning angst ahead. Oh, and italics are JJ's memory of that night.

_She was gone, no witness protection, no sick joke, she was just gone. I knew that because she had the audacity to look at me and smile before she did. She just laid there in my arms lifelessly grabbing my hand and her head rested against my shoulder. She had risked her life, because I was “suppose to take care of the little guy.”_

_Cool metal was pressed again one ear and a warm breath on the other. The creep was smiling at his work that was in front of him. He really was insane._

_“She looks so pretty when she sleepin’, don’t ya think?”_

_I wasn’t afraid to answer, I was just furious that he had asked such a ridiculous question. Of course she was pretty when she slept, she was gorgeous when she was awake. When she was alive._

_“I asked you a question. Don’t ya think she’s pretty when she sleepin’.”Refusal. That is what made this guy tick._

_“Why won’t you ansa my question! Do you wanna end up like the pretty lady? I can make it happen ya know. All I have ta do is pull a little trigger and boom. Then I would have two pretty ladies on my floor. In my book, that’s alright.”_

* * *

“JJ, hey, you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, and hey, thanks for asking.”

“No problem.”

Maybe falling asleep on the plane wasn’t the best idea, but I was exhausted. Pulling out my phone I quickly understood why I had the dream, no, memory, again. Today was the two year anniversary.

“Agent Jareau, may I have a minute?”

It was time for Hotch to give my his “you can take some time off” or the “we can talk about it” speeches. Little did he know I had a speech of my own.

“Hotch, before you start I have something to tell you. Emily, she gave me this that morning. She just came into my office and told me no matter what happened that she-she loved me. This was her favorite necklace, so I told her I couldn’t take it. She insisted, and of course, secretly, I was happy because I always wanted one just like hers. It’s the last time… I think about her everyday. It does get better Hotch. Losing someone is never easy, but one day you’ll remember...and you’ll be happy.”

Hotch cupped my face and wiped away the silent tears that had escaped. I didn’t even realize they were there. It was an odd moment between us, but it was needed.

“JJ, you need to listen to your own words and believe them. I will you this just like last year; we are all here for you, take some time, grieve.”

“Hotch, I don’t…”

“Henry needs you more than us right now, she would have wanted you with him as well. And as your superior, I am ordering you to a week leave.”

* * *

_For once they had paired me with Em. The job wouldn’t take long at all, but the car ride was a fairly decent one and she always had the best stories. Jokes and jabs were told with a smile, it was leading to a perfect day. When we were getting closer though, she seemed to get tense. I didn’t know what was wrong or why now. I reached over and rested my hand on her leg. We stayed like that, until we hit the driveway. She moved my hand into hers, squeezed, and gave me a forced smile._

_“Emily, what’s wrong?”_

_“I just have a bad feeling that’s all.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah, just… be careful.”_

_I nodded and proceeded to exit the SUV. Emily stayed put for a minute before following me to the door. She placed her hand on my back and gave a simple smile, telling me to knock, that she was okay._

* * *

“Mommy? Mommy wake up. You said we see Emmy today.”

“Emily, her name is Emily. Go get your shoes on and we will leave in a bit, okay?”

“Okay.”

I could hear him trying to pronounce her name all the way down the hall. He wasn’t old enough to fully remember her, but he always made me smile when I did. He used to try and sing my “Blackbird”, but stopped when he realized I was crying. He also seems to take after her, they became one after she left.

“EMILY! Mommy, mommy, I gots it right now. Emily, we are gonna go see Emily.”

“Yes, baby we are. I bet she will be happy to see how much you’ve grown.”

“Come on, you ares taking so long.”

“You don’t even have your other shoe on, so don’t get sassy with me.”

“You not even dressed.”

“Fine, let’s have a race. If I get done first then, you have to snuggle with me tonight. If you win, you can pick out the flowers for Emily.”

“GO!”

I watched him race down the hallway, swaying back and forth trying to keep his balance. Once he made it safely to the end, I started getting ready. There wasn’t much thought in the outfit, I chose the same one every year. The necklace was still clasped around my neck, dangling there for it’s second year.

“I won!”

“Yes, yes you did. Let me get my shoes on the we will leave.”

“Okay. Mommy? What flowers do Emily like?”

“She will love anything you get her.”

* * *

_A man in his early 40’s answered the door. Emily’s hand grabbed a fistful of my jacket, but her face remained neutral. I knew that she was uncomfortable with doing this and frankly, I was becoming worried. I had never seen her act like this. There was no way to comfort her or ask her if she was alright, especially in front of a potential unsub. All I could do was get the interview over as fast as I could so we could leave._

_“Sir, we have some questions regarding a few murder in town.”_

_“Well, come on in and have a seat. Do you ladies want anythin’ to drink?”_

_I was about to follow the man when Emily’s hold stopped me. She looked at me for a brief moment before rubbing my back. She went in first._

* * *

When we pulled up to the shop I could see Henry bouncing in his seat. This was always his favorite part, all the flowers. Even on days when we didn’t visit her, he would ask to come see the colors.

“Welcome back kid. Do you guys want the usual?”

“Henry gets to pick them out today.”

“Well aren’t you special? So just point to the ones you want.”

He was happy to oblige. Racing around the store trying to find the perfect flowers. He went to each flower and demanded to know what they were. It was hard keeping up with him and his curiosity, but he seemed thrilled to be getting all the attention.

“The lily. The lily means purity or refined beauty.”

“I want those.”

“Okay, any others?”

“What’s this?”

“The daffodil, they mean rebirth and new beginnings.”

“They pretty.”

“You want them?”

“Yeah.”

“Any other flowers?”

“A rose, right mommy? We always get a rose to show love.”

“Well, we can put it in the middle. It can be the star.”

He kept looking at me with his big, hopeful eyes. Checking to make sure he was doing good. It reminded me so much of Em.

* * *

_“JJ, are you alright?”_

_“He...he..she’s...Hotch she’s…”_

_“The paramedics are on their way.”_

_“She’s-she’s already gon-gone.”_

_“Hey guys, what happened in- Is that?”_

_“Yes, now Morgan I need you to keep everyone out of here except the EMT’s.”_

_“You got it and JJ, I’m sorry.”_

_It felt like ages before they arrived. The two of them crowded around us, running their little tests. It was useless. At least that’s what I thought._

_“We got a pulse.”_

_“She’s alive!?”_

_“Barely, we need to get her to the hospital right away.”_

_They brought in the gurney and went to reach for her but hesitated. She was still curled up against me. I didn’t want to let go of her, if I didn’t though, she would truly die. I slowly eased my hand away, pushed her off a little, then let them take care of the rest._

_“Stay strong, Em.”_

* * *

This place seemed to get colder and more sterile every time. It filled you with dread, blinded you with it’s whiteness, and burned your nose with bleach. I would always come back though, I had to. Seeing my Emily was far more important than my disgust with this place.

“Now remember what the doctor said. The more we talk to her the faster she will wake.”

“I know. I brought my book and I’m gonna sing her a song.”

“I bet she will enjoy every moment of it.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted a good ending for this I figured out exactly what I want, finally.

“And they lived happily ever after!”

Henry was sitting on the hospital bed next to Emily, he was tucked in under her arm at least as best as he could. He closed the book and looked up at her blank face. Henry took a minute to stare at Emily, just to see if she would wake and tell him how good he did. It didn’t happen though, and it broke his heart. His little hand reached up touched her cheek as tears rolled down his.

“Pwease wake up, Emmy. I wanna go play dinos and build legos. Mommy doesn’t do it rights.”

“At this rate kid, she will be up and moving, playing, soon.” The doctor announced as he strolled through the door, Emily’s chart in hand.

“Really?”

“Yes, it seems she has gotten a lot better, especially after you started reading and talking to her. If she still isn’t awake in a week, we will have to run some more tests, but I don’t see why she wouldn’t be. There is no reason for her to prolong it.”

“Mommy, does this mean we can see Emmy more?”

The doctor and Henry gave her their best puppy dog eyes, and she had to admit, it worked. If it was going to hopefully help Emily wake up sooner, why shouldn’t they? That and it was helping Henry with his reading, also they might be there when she awoke.

“I guess, but that doesn’t mean we will be here everyday.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The doctor wasn’t too far off with his prediction of her waking within a weeks time. JJ had just gotten back into her office when her phone rang. It was the hospital. She knew it was either going to be good news, or the worst news she would ever hear. When she shook off her fears, she answered the call.

“Ms. Jareau?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, this is Bridget, one of Emily Prentiss’s regular nurses, and I have called because-”

“Is this good or bad?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is this is good or bad news?”

“Good.”

“Okay. What happened?”

“She’s awake.”

Without warning JJ ended the call and ran out of her office, keys in hand. Once in the car she made the quick decision of calling Will to let him know, and see if he could drop Henry off. With that settled, she raced to her, to her Emily.

They were waiting for her, unfazed by how fast she got there or that she looked half-dead from not sleeping. Some of the nurses looked behind her, waiting for Henry. She mouthed “later” to them before following the other nurse to Emily’s room.

“Now, before you enter you have to remember two years of her life are gone.”

“Does she know?”

“No.”

JJ gazed into the room, ready to see her asleep and unmoved, but those brown eyes were looking right back at her. Emily waved, as best as she could, and gave a weak smile. She gave her the look that said “give me a minute.”

“Are you ready?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“Go in, she has been waiting for you.”

JJ reached a hesitant hand out towards the sliding door, before pulling it back and wiping off the tears that were threatening to fall. With a bit more confidence she succeeded in pushing the door out her way. As she stood there staring at the brunette, awake this time, Emily opened up her arms. JJ made it there in three long strides. Once she hit the comfort of the embrace, she let it all out. By the time Henry got there, she was passed out next to Emily.

“You awake!”

“Yeah, I am buddy.”

“Are you going to go back to sleep?”

“When it’s bed time I will, just like you.”

“Wills you wake up and plays with me?”

“What else would I do?”

Henry crawled up in the bed from the other side of his mother. Then he decided he wanted to be in the middle. When he was trying to get himself situated, he woke up JJ. Will, still in the doorway, took a picture and sent it to the both of them before exiting. They had their perfect family back.

* * *

**3 months after**

“Jay, I’m fine.”

“No-”

“I’m not breakable, I have proven that multiple times.”

“But you are not superman, someone has to look after you.”

“No, she isn’t”

“She isn’t what Henry?”

“Superman.”

“That’s what I said.”

“She’s superwoman!”

“You bet I am, I mean just look at these guns.” Emily agreed, with one motion she scooped up Henry in one arm and flexed with the other. Everyone started laughing and JJ tried her best to stop the ridiculousness, it was hard to do when Henry was having so much fun.

“Okay bath then bed you two.”

“But moooom” Emily and Henry both exaggerated while rolling their eyes.

“Emily Prentiss, if you don’t stop teaching my son bad habits I will kick you out of this house.”

“No you won’t.”

“Maybe, don’t test me.”

After a very wet bath, and not just for Henry, JJ gathered up all of his clothes and his towel before moving downstairs to the laundry room. Emily took a still damp Henry to his room. He got to pick out a new book this time, he always like when she read to him. JJ came up right before the end of the story. In time to hear to late night secrets they always bragged about.

“Emmy, are you going to be my oter mommy?”

“No. Why did you think I would be.”

“Cuz you and mommy are like how mommy and daddy were.”

“Oh, well would you be okay with me being with your mom?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

JJ knew she needed to act like she was just was coming in, but her feet were rooted in place. As Emily placed a kiss atop the boys head, JJ walked in and waited for her turn. After they had both said their good-nights, they headed back downstairs to relax.

“Would you be okay with being his other mother?”

“I’m going to agree with the kid, I practically already am.”  

“So, will you be, and I mean not just on paper.”

“Jay are you asking me out.”

“I was just wondering.”

“You totally are!”

“Would you.”

“Of course.”

Emily repeated the action she had done so many times, she opened up her arms towards the blonde. Only this time when JJ laid down into the embrace it meant something more. It meant the start of something new, of something wonderful and scary, but when Emily gave a slight squeeze she knew everything about this was right. They were a family and they would protect and love each other forever.


End file.
